Giygas
Giygas is the primary antagonist of both EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound. He is an extraterrestrial being who intends to sentence all of reality to the horror of infinite darkness. Giygas was originally an extraterrestrial known as Giegue, who was raised by a human named Maria. When Giegue later discovers that humans had studied his race's PSI power, he begins an invasion of Earth. He is later confronted by Maria's grandson, Ninten, and becomes conflicted between his feelings for Maria and continuing his invasion. His guilt for Maria ultimately causes him to become unstable, his own power destroying his own being and turning him into Giygas. As Giygas, he becomes irrational and incapable of thought while possessing power that threatens the universe itself. During the events of EarthBound, Pokey Minch attempts to take advantage of Giygas's power for himself while Giygas remains completely unaware of the havoc his power causes. In M.U.G.E.N, Giygas has been made by fhqwhgads7 and The_None, with both versions serving as boss characters in their own right. The_None's version has been edited by various creators. Mother/Earthbound Beginnings Giygas, known as Giegue in EarthBound Beginnings, was an alien raised from infancy by a woman named Mariaand her husband George, both of whom were abducted from Earth in the early 1900s. During this time, George studied the alien's PSI powers without their permission, culminating with his sudden return to Earth. The couple raised the infant Giygas as their own son, and he became especially close to Maria. However, due to George's betrayal, when he matured Giygas was tasked by his people to ensure that PSI could not be used against them by humans. Giygas did not want to betray those who raised him, particularly Maria, but was forced to attack Earth regardless to claim this knowledge back. In the end, he was forced to detach himself from Maria and begin preparations for the invasion of Earth. Eighty years later, the invasion begins, and Giygas is confronted by the great-grandson of Maria and George, Ninten, and his companions. Giygas's influence is seen across the land as inanimate objects come to life, animals turn vicious and strange aliens begin to inhabit the earth. During the final confrontation, Giygas, still hurt by the loss of Maria, offers Ninten to come with him back to his home planet. Ninten declines this offer, and Giygas continues to attack. Ninten and his friends quickly prove no match for Giygas; they resort to singing a lullaby once shared between Maria and Giygas, and the comforting memories he had suppressed weaken Giygas. His guilt and love for Maria distress him and he is forced to surrender and retreat, but not before promising Ninten that he will return. Mother 2/Earthbound Giygas returns to Earth many years later in 199X as the primary antagonist of EarthBound, though he vastly differs from his appearance in EarthBound Beginnings. Ten years in the future, Giygas has taken over the Earth and sent all in it to darkness. He discovers the Apple of Enlightenment which prophecizes his defeat at the hands of Ness and so travels back into the past in order to stop Ness. In the present day, his influence is spreading over Eagleland, in particular to Ness's neighbor Pokey Minch. Pokey becomes one of Giygas's main agents in the attack against Ness, aided by his jealousy of Ness. Giygas, already unstable from his guilt surrounding the loss of Maria, exerts such tremendous evil power that it destroys his entire being, including his mind, causing him to become undefinable by human standards. As such, Giygas manifests as what can only be described as pure evil; in Pokey Minch's words, "he is the Evil Power". Due to the loss of his mind, Giygas becomes irrational and incapable of thought. To rectify this, Pokey seals him in the Devil's Machine so that his power would be contained and his mind kept intact. In the final battle, Pokey attests that Giygas isn't aware of himself or what he is doing, referring to him as "an all-mighty idiot". Now wielding a vast cosmic power which he is unable to control, Giygas becomes a threat to the existence of the universe itself. To stop him, one of the only known beings who manage to escape destruction in the future, an alien insect named Buzz Buzz, travels back to 199X. Buzz Buzz warns Ness of the impending catastrophe. Ness is given the Sound Stone and instructed to record the Eight Melodies in order to gain the power of Earth and be strong enough to face Giygas. Giygas's influence is further seen throughout the world, mainly in the form of enemies that Ness encounters. Now existing as the whole of evil power in the universe, Giygas is able to manipulate the evil in the minds of living beings, both human and animal, and can apparently manipulate even the forms of inanimate objects. Ness and his friends, known in prophecy as the Chosen Four, are forced to abandon their bodies and travel into the past in order to attack Giygas in The Cave of the Past. In the final battle, Giygas is held within the Devil's Machine, which was created to contain Giygas's tremendous power. During the battle, Pokey shuts the machine off, causing all of Giygas's power to be unleashed; the event surrounds the four children in a chaotic, bizarre dimension of darkness. His attacks are random and incomprehensible, and his speech is erratic and mindless. Although Giygas was too powerful for Ness and his friends to overcome by fighting, he is eventually defeated after Paula calls out to the people of Earth to Pray (including the player), and the combined prayers reach Giygas and exploit his weakness, the same human emotion that weakened him in EarthBound Beginnings. He breaks up and is reduced to nothingness, and his apocalyptic future is erased. The five phases of the battle are: # Devil's Machine and Heavily Armed Pokey, though during this phase only Pokey can be harmed. # Giygas # Wounded Giygas 1 # Wounded Giygas 2 # Fatally Wounded